


Piece It Together, Split It Apart: Weasleys

by BatchSan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron and several friends (and enemies) sit down to play a game, none of them could anticipate  they'd end up actually having to fight for their lives.</p><p>This fic will focus primarily on Ron and Ginny's ordeal in the Medium.</p><p>WIP (will be done before fics go live!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron: Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkGiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkGiraffe/gifts).



> Due to some time restraints on my part, I decided to break this story down into parts. This particular fic (and really the whole series) is dedicated to carnivorousgiraffe because without them I never would have hatched the idea for this series. Really hope you enjoy it! And stay tuned for future installments in this series! =D
> 
> For those unfamiliar with any one of these series, I'll try to include any helpful links at the end of each chapter. (These will typically describe Pokemon and/or unusual Homestuck terminology (where applicable) and/or Harry Potter creatures.)
> 
> For future reference, I'm writing this series as [Homestuck](http://mspaintadventures.com) logs, hence 'chumhandles' instead of 'screennames'

Ron groaned as he lifted his head. His stomach felt as if he'd just rode his bike down Cycle Road too fast except his head hurt a bit, and he was at home, sitting at his computer. As he sat up, rubbing his neck, movement at his feet caught his attention. 

"You okay, Hugo?" He asked, reaching down.

Whining, the Growlithe nuzzled his head against his trainer's hand before getting to all fours. Relieved to find his Pokemon well, Ron turned his attention to the computer screen before him. Last time he remembered looking at it, he'd just finish sending Hermione a desperate message of help. It was still there, he unfortunately found.

WK: hermione please hurry  
WK: theres bloody rocks falling from the sky here!!!!  
WK: HERMIONE!!!!

A blush crept over his face as he reread the message. Had he died, this would have been the final message anyone would have seen from him -- even dead he would never live that type of humiliation down. 

EV: Ron, I'm relieved to see you're okay!  
EV: I thought I had been too late, and then everything on your end went black.  
EV: I thought... The worst, to be frank.

Ron blinked at Hermione's sudden message to him. He was glad to know he wasn't alone in this--whatever it was. As he put his fingers to the keyboard, Hugo began barking at the window. Rising from his computer chair, Ron looked down at the dog pokemon as he stepped to the window.

"What is it, boy?" He asked before looking out the window. "Blimey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron's pokemon is a [Growlithe](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growlithe_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).


	2. Emolga: Find your trainer

A small Emolga peeked its head out from beneath a pile of clothing, sniffing at the air before pulling the rest of its body free. It knew where it was but something was missing. Climbing a nearby chair, it stopped and surveyed the room, cheeks sparking when it found what it was looking for. Gliding from the chair to the floor several feet away, the Emolga walked the last few inches to a sprawled hand. Poking it with one of its small hands, it squeaked when the hand shifted but the owner didn't move otherwise.

Feeling a bit uneasy, the little flying squirrel Pokemon ran over to the human's face and nudged a warm cheek while squeaking for the human to wake up. Finally, the human stirred, brown eyes opening to see the relieved pokemon.

"Albus?" The human said.

Albus nudged the human one last time, smiling at his trainer. A freckled hand patted his small head before the human pushed themselves up from the floor. A vibration in their front jacket pocket made them jump, fingers quickly fishing the phone inside out. Three new unread text messages awaited.

**creatureAccio began pestering  flyingGinger**

CA: I should have warned you about falling objects  
CA: Chew on a persim berry leaf to ease the headache  
CA: The effect is very soothing I find

**creatureAccio is now an idle chum!**

FG: persim berries cure confusion.  
FG: i don't think you're supposed to eat them or their leaves though, Luna.

**creatureAccio is no longer an idle chum!**

CA: Is that so  
CA: I haven't suffered from any ill effects  
CA: That I'm aware of  
CA: Though lorcan and lysander chew on them as well and sometimes i suspect them to be a bit off  
FG: that could simply be because they're Slowpokes.  
CA: I'm not sure i follow ginny  
FG: it's nothing.  
FG: thank you for the concern.  
FG: i'm going to go find Ron now.  
CA: Oh do tell him hello for me  
FG: will do. ;)

Shutting off her phone, Ginny tucked it back into her jacket's pocket. Turning to the small Pokemon now perched on her shoulder, she smiled.

"I don't know what's going on but let's go have some fun," she said.

Albus squeaked in agreement.

Outside, someone screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's pokemon is [Emolga](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Emolga_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).
> 
> Luna has two [Slowpokes](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Slowpoke_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).


	3. Ginny: Find your brother

The Burrow was no longer in its original locale, and based on what she could see, Ginny was quite certain she was no longer on the same planet she'd lived on all her life.

"Ron!" She called as she spied a figure sprawled on the dirt some meters away from the house.

Taking off at a run, Ginny was greeted halfway by Hugo whom whined and barked in the direction of his trainer. This quickened Ginny's steps and she was on her knees shaking her brother even before Albus could catch up to her. Ron showed no visible sign of injury so she guessed he may have only fainted. Shaking him sharply drew a groan from the fallen boy and after a moment--and a none to gentle slap on his cheek--Ron sat up with a jolt.

"Giant Skorupis!" He cried wildly.

Ginny frowned and looked in the direction her brother was facing. They weren't Skorupis, she could tell that straight away because they were the wrong color - grey, instead of purple. A few in the distance were fighting, fire blasting from where their stinger should be. Ginny was very certain these weren't Skorupis or even Drapions, for that matter.

Whatever they were, there was at least a hundred of them standing less than fifteen meters away.

As they watched, one broke apart from the group and approached them. In a flash, Ron was on his feet, arm in front of his sister in protection and Hugo jumping before them, growling. The creature hesitated but only a second before it continued forward on its long, spindly legs.

"Welcome to the Land of Desert and Fire," it creaked at them. Where the voice came from was anyone's guess as there was no discernible mouth in sight.

Ron started at the voice and even the Weasley siblings' pokemons did a bit of a double take. As they debated on what to do next, three others broke from the group and presented the siblings with jars of water and a basket of fruit that appeared to be a cross between an apple and an orange, and possibly a softball based on size alone.

"A gift from us," the first creature said.

"Thank you," Ginny said, taking a jar of water.

"Don't drink that!" Ron said. "It could be poisoned!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny elbowed him. "Obviously that is a possibility but they do seem hospitable. You know mum says it's rude to turn down offered food and drink. Beside, it doesn't seem like we have much choice - do you see anything familiar in the area?"

Licking his lips and looking around, Ron took a proper look at his surroundings. He squinted at the horizon when nothing but dry, cracked earth and strange cacti dotted the immediate area. The horizon revealed nothing but a bright green sun in one direction and mountains in another.

"Land of Desert and Fire, huh? Looks more like the Land of Heat and Death," Ron said, shuffling uncomfortably.

Swallowing thickly, he took the jar of water in his sister's hand and knelt on one knee. Sniffing the opening of the jar, he poured some out onto the ground to make sure it wasn't any kind of acid, then poured some into a cupped hand. It looked like water but he held it out to his dog pokemon, grimacing uncertainly.

"What do you think, mate?"

Sniffing the human's hand, Hugo could smell nothing strange and took a small taste lap. It was water, plain and simple and the Pokemon happily licked his trainer's hand clean of water. Seeing the pokemon's wagging tail, Ron exhaled slowly, glanced at the strange scorpion-like creature in front of him and took a sip from the jar.

"It's water! Blimey!" He exclaimed, relief flooding through him.

Ginny smiled and turned her attention on the creature that had spoken to them.

"Tell me more about this place," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The denizens of LODAF are [Blast-Ended Skrewts](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Blast-Ended_Skrewt) (because why not? They're misunderstood, probably, pfft).
> 
> Originally, Ron thought he saw a [Skorupi](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Skorupi_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).


	4. Ron: Play the hero

The denizens of LODAF were mostly friendly, sans when they broke into mindless, and violent, fights with each other. Ron hadn't yet come to fully trust them but their water and food did hit the spot without any questionable symptoms afterwards. It had been a few hours since they arrived in the Medium, wherever it was exactly. Ron, Ginny, and their Pokemon were seated around a fire in the fading light of day as the denizen -- it had no name so Ginny had named it Snape to make her brother snicker -- whom first spoke to them explained the landscape.

"To the east are the Mountains of Hellfyre," the denizen said. "No one goes there. Big monster lives deep in mountain."

Despite a shudder, Ron squared his shoulders. "I doubt it's that bad," he said, barely keeping his voice from wavering.

"As if you wouldn't wet yourself at the first sight of it?" Ginny teased. The Emolga on her shoulder squeaked in laughter.

"I would not, Gin!"

Hugo began barking just then, drawing their attention in the direction of the Burrow. Several long creatures, clad in strange, ragged clothing, were emerging from the house. Their faces were dark, hidden beneath large, black hoods and their feet, if they had any, we're hidden beneath the baggy ends of their ragged robes. They also seemed to emanate a dark aura as they glided across the desert toward the Weasley siblings.

"What are those things?" Ginny started to ask Snape, but he and other denizens were scattering, disappearing into the ground with amazing speed.

Considering the denizens size and enjoyment of fighting, the fact that they were so clearly afraid made Ron very afraid of the newcomers. Still, he got to his feet, somewhat shakily. Hugo was growling and barking wildly the closer the creatures came. Heart slamming away in his chest, Ron raised his hand to point in the creatures' direction.

"Hugo, use Flame Wheel!" He shouted.

The Growlithe took a steady stance, opened his mouth, and allowed a blaze of fire to shoot from his mouth. It hit the closest creatures, incinerating them upon impact, much to the siblings' surprise. The ashes evaporated into the unknown but there was little time to process this as another wave of creatures approached them.

"Albus, use Thunderbolt!" Ginny yelled as several creatures began to encircle her.

A flash of electricity zapped the nearest creature but it didn't faze it. Instead, it surged forward and grabbed Ginny with elongated grey hands, knocking Albus off her shoulder. Bringing its face inches from hers, it began to suck the breath from her, it's mouth a dark circle of void. As surprise and fear began to give way to unconsciousness, Ginny heard her brother yelling, the sound seeming to come from a thousand kilometers away.

"Leave my sister alone! Hugo! Flamethrower!"

The air lit up from the intense heat that shot from the Growlithe's mouth. Ginny felt the heat as it incinerated the creature holding her, gasping in dry heat as she fell onto her back. Ron was at her side in the blink of an eye, relief written all over his face as he held up her head and brought a jug of water to her chapped lips. She drunk until her stomach hurt before pushing herself into a sitting position. 

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, looking worried and frighten.

"Aside from a burning throat, yes. Thank you." Ginny hugged her brother.

Smiling, Ron hugged her back. "It was nothing, Gin."

Looking around, Ginny noticed the other creatures had vanished. "Where did they go?" She asked.

"Dunno," Ron admitted. "Saw the rest scatter after Hugo's bloody brilliant attack. I don't think they're eager to attack again, just yet at least."

Ginny's phone vibrated as Albus climbed up her jacket to retake his seat on her shoulder. She ran a finger over his head between his ears in a reassuring gesture before checking her phone.

CA: I do believe you have a problem   
FG: what do you mean?   
CA: Your home is being raided by Dementors   
FG: dementors?   
FG: creepy hooded creatures that float?   
CA: They appear to be the same   
CA: Oh   
CA: They've found Ronald's nude magazines   
FG: gross.

"Ron, we have another problem," Ginny said, putting her phone away. "Luna said the Dementors, those things that just attacked us, are making a mess in the Burrow."

Grimacing, Ron shot his childhood home a glance. "Let them have the bloody place."

"They're going through your nudie magazines."

Ron groaned. "I just organized those!" Realizing his outburst, he blushed. "Not that I know what magazines you're talking about."

Giggling, Ginny removed a red and white ball from her waist, clicking the button front to enlarge it to the size of her palm.

"Either way, I think we need some help," she said. "Come on out, Molly!"

From the ball emerged a large, cream-colored, horned horse, flames billowing from its mane, tail, and fetlocks. It neither at the sight of Ginny, nuzzling her outstretched hand. When she moved her hand to the back of the equine pokemon's neck where the mane of literal flames were, she found it cool. The flames licking her skin did so without causing any pain or burns to her flesh.

"Show off," Ron muttered as he watched his sister clamber onto its back.

"Jealous still?" Ginny asked, overhearing her brother. "I thought you were passed it?"

"I'm not jealous. I have two perfectly good and fit pokemon of my own."

"I don't think I'd call Scabbers perfectly fit."

Ron reached for the pokeball at his waist defensively.

"Leave my Radicate alone. At least he's not a large beast like like your Rapidash!"

Molly snorted at him in something akin to annoyance. Ginny patted her head soothingly.

"He's daft. Pay him no mind."

The Rapidash turned and walked away as Ron patted the pokeball at his waist. "No worries, mate. I think she's the jealous one."


End file.
